A Good Cry
by Sallycaoyu
Summary: Family's hurt. Henry's hurt too. Who will be comforted this time? Still have some funny scenes, and similarities with Pete Wilder in Private Practice, which is also played by Tim. Thx 4 comments.
1. Chapter 1

A Good Cry

Author's Note:

Hi everybody, this is the first time I write a fanfiction story. First of all I don't own anything of Madam Secretary. Secondly, I'm a huge Madam Secretary fan so I have to " whip something up", haha just kidding. I read all over the fanfics of MSec, and found that although we claim that Henry and Bess's marriage is equal, it seems that Elizabeth is the one who always needs to be comforted and protected. But what if Henry's hurt? Hence I'm not a tragic writer,this story will be filled with lots of funny scenes. I'll be really appreciated if you like it. However English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes:)

Chapter One

HENRY McCORD is exhausted.

He's at home, standing beside the window and overlooking. It has been a week since he officially worked in the National War College, and he is just unsettled. New colleagues, new students and new lectures, everything seems to be challenging and completely different from Georgetown. But unfortunately, his children wouldn't give him a chance to breathe. Alison has broken up with her boyfriend, and with the impact of Iran, she feels terribly upset and just vented her anger on Stevie again. Jason, as usual, still doesn't listen to anyone. And there comes Elizabeth, his precious babe, happily she's a strong woman and gradually getting better from PTSD, but once in a while she still abruptly wakes up in the middle of the night, suffering from panic attack. At the same time her job is not getting easier and she remains working till late night. Everything just comes up at the same time and suddenly explodes. He's making best efforts to handle all of these, but he's not sure about how long he can hold up.

Finally he has a break and decides to watch TV so that he can have some fun. " Here comes a short news," the TV broadcaster says, " The Secretary of States' father-in-law had a heart attack this morning and was sent to the hospital urgently." "Oh my God" is all Henry could think, "Unfortunately, even though surgeons tried everything they could do to rescue him, he died at 11am EST. Sorry for the loss."

Dad's gone. This sentence keeps echoing in his ears. Henry collapses on the floor. All his brain is filled with shock, or maybe a little scared. "Oh," He opens his mouth big and covers it with hand, tears continuously drop down his face. He could do nothing but leaning on a sofa handrail and staring at the TV screen numbly. Suddenly, a phone rang breaks the silence.

"Henry are you alright?" A similar woman voice said, concerning.

"Um-hm," He clears his throat, "I'm fine. Don't worry babe."

"I saw it on the news and completely shocked as you are. I'm so sorry for Pat. Now I just want to sit by your side and cheer you up but this is too hard. I really don't know what to say to comfort you." Her voice sounds a little bit choking.

"Hey! Babe, it's okay,I'm okay. Don't worry. People are all gonna die, just sooner or later." Despite his voice trembles, he tries his best to make his wife sure that he's fine, meanwhile hiding the grief deep inside his heart.

"But I..., and you...oh my god! Blake please pass me a paper bag!" Her panic attack happens again.

"Listen to me babe." Henry's voice rapidly calms down. "Don't think about anything else. I'm here. Just try your best to breathe. It's okay."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth finally breathes normally. "I'm gonna put off all of my stuff and go home. I'll be right back."

THE door is opened.

Elizabeth rushes into the living room and finds out it is empty. "Henry?" She calls, but no response. Then she gazes at the office and finds her husband leaning on the chair tiredly, staring at the photos on the desk unconsciously without any move. She pauses, and stands there for a while. "Oh my poor Henry," She pounces on him and kisses him desperately.

The kiss lasts for a long time, long enough for them to walk surround the equator. Finally Henry pushes off and makes the fake smile as he can, says "Hey babe, when did you come back?"

"Just now." Elizabeth grins, giving his arms a little pinch. "You seem to be completely exhausted. Why don't we sit on the couch and watch some funny TV shows?"

"Good." Henry grins back. He knows she wants to distract his attention.

They casually lean on the couch, holding each other's hands, but both of them are not paying attention to the show at all. Henry is definitely a tough guy with great endurance , but Elizabeth had never held such weak, shaky hands of his. She glances at him, different from her mother-in-law's death, this time he seems so helpless, sensitive and small, like an unbreakable castle in his heart nearly breaks down. She come to realize that this man sitting beside her is not the Henry she knows. It's not just because of Pat's death.

"Hey babe," A voice interrupts her thoughts. "I haven't seen you for a few days. How's it going?" Henry tries everything to make his tone normal as usual.

"Oh it's just work, work and work. Let's just forget about these annoying things. But why are you looking so exhausted? Oh I nearly forgot you have been working in the new college for a week, damn it! Do you like this new job?"

"Well it's the first week, you know that. Everything just seems a little bit not on track. But studying religion in a military college, that's goddamn awesome! I think I'll get over it immediately." Henry laughs a little, bittersweetly, and holds his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's cool." Elizabeth hates seeing her love hiding his grief, and pretending he's fine and strong, that nothing happened, that he can manage all of these by his own. She really wants to help him, to talk to him, but she doesn't want to break the harmony on surface that Henry tries to build up, hence she doesn't know how to start the conversation.

"How about the kids? Do they miss me to the moon?" Elizabeth slightly giggles, wanting to light up the mood.

"Well things get a little tricky. Alison's broke up with her boyfriend again,and as it goes, she vented her anger on Stevie again, you know, sister's fight...And Jason, you know who he is." Henry seems tired of saying that.

"She broke up with her boyfriend again? I don't like him either, but that's able to catch up with Taylor Swift's speed! Poor Stevie!"

"Yeah but this time Stevie didn't bicker with her. She's such a patient big sister. I mean if I were her, I'd never know how to stand this. Sorry but what's Taylor Swift speed means?"

"Well that's...never mind. Sometimes I find your dorkness really adorable, professor. And I appreciate for us having such ridiculous sweet children, with your nerd genes of course."

"Well, that's...not only mine...hahahahaha..." They both point at, and coincidentally start to laugh at each other, keeping clapping their laps with hands.

Finally they stop giggling, staring each other's eyes with love. Henry knows that Elizabeth was just trying to comfort him, and he realizes that it worked a little, to forget about every sad things and bring back happiness temporarily. Now his heart's full of gratitude. "Oh thank god I still have you." He leans in, tired but kisses her with every strength he can use. What he didn't realize is that tears are dropping again.

Elizabeth pulls away and softly wipes his tears with her hand. It feels like a massage for his tied-up facial muscles. Then she kisses his forehead and says "I have already ordered some Chinese, so you don't need to cook dinner. You can have a rest in my embrace if you want."

"No I'm okay Elizabeth, I said I'm fine."Henry says, trying to avoid her eyes. I do, babe, I really want to, but I'm the one who should protect you and the family after we've been through these, I must be strong. Meanwhile his wife feels suffered from his acting tough.

The door bell rings and breaks the silence again. They open the door together, and find that Stevie, Alison and Jason are standing at the doorway, lifting the Chinese Elizabeth have ordered, tears are filling their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my poor kids, please come in!" Henry says heartbreakingly, it is such a torture for both of him and Elizabeth seeing all their kids crying. Then the whole hug together tightly, sharing their grieves. "I just realized that I yelled at grandpa for him telling me his fake vocation the last time I saw him and had never apologized." Stevie said regretfully.

"It's not your fault Stevie," Alison says, "Grandpa loved us all, he just didn't want to let us down."

"That's so nice of you, Ali." Stevie responses thankfully. Jason, Henry and Elizabeth exchange glances and smiles with satisfaction.

"Alright I bet you all feel starving. Let's eat!" Elizabeth says, taking the Chinese on the dinner table. Rest of the family follows her.

The Chinese is delicious though, but none of them feel like eating it. "Remember the last time grandpa and us sitting together and having dinner? It's just like yesterday evening, I miss him so much.'' Alison says with her head down.

"Noodle!" Both Elizabeth and Stevie stare Alison with a little warning, then glance at Henry.

"I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean it. I should have known you feel worse than any of us."Alison apologizes.

"No, I'm... Fine." This is the million time he repeats this sentence today. It's absolutely a sarcasm for someone who isn't fine.

"And the Bahrain Prince," Jason says slowly, "It was the last time we saw him too."

"You have to continue this false conversation Jason?" This time Alison warns him.

"Maybe that's life-full of variables. Anyway, let's just cherish everything we still have, value every living person that loves us and enjoy the time we spend together." Elizabeth says peacefully. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"You know what, why don't we mourn grandpa by telling some funny stories of him?" Henry says, cheerfully.

"I still remember when I'm about 7 grandpa bumped Harrison's head for him killed my favorite goldfish."

" love." Jason teases. Everyone chuckles, watching Stevie blushes.

"Grandpa always loved me more than Stevie because he said once that I inherits all the good qualities from Dad but she looks just like a mini Mom." Alison vaunts.

"Rubbish! I'm not looking like a mini Mom at all!" Stevie insists, looking down the reflections in her empty plate, "do I?"This time more timidity is in her voice.

"Just admit it Stevie, besides I wish I could have exchanged with you." Alison consoles.

"Stop!"Henry tries to be serious, but can't hide his laughter. "Grandpa was just joking, he loved us equally."

"Speaking of which, do you guys know when did grandpa started hating Mom?" Jason says with a sinister smile.

"Jason! Don't you dare... Okay I'll let you go once, I'm tired of playing hide and seek with you."

"Tell us you jerk!"Even Henry lift up his bunny ears.

"I just asked him about it someday and I thought he's a little bit of drunk."Jason clears his throat, then starting to tell in his grandpa Patrick's tone. "Oh when did I started to hate your Mom? That's a good question you little slippery fellow, of course from the first time I saw her. It was long time ago, one day your granny had a fight with me and left home, so I didn't tell her my smart,smart son was coming back. He told me there would be a big guest to be here. So I put on my best white shirt to greet the person-where are we? Oh, but suddenly he shocked me-He brought a blonde, rich Barbie doll home, you know, the stand-there-do-nothing type of doll and claims that she's his fiancee! Oh, and with her annoying American-British accent!"

"Wait, Mom was speaking a little bit British accent? That's cool and popular! Why don't you keep it Mom?" Stevie asks with curiously.

"Well, that's because I had just been back from one year of Oxford's study, and your Dad actually hates British accent-McCord traditions."Elizabeth flaunts.

"Aw so sweet, but I'll keep on finishing it." Jason interrupts. "Besides, I don't think my son should spend rest of his life with a woman who grew up with horses! The horses you know, they live in a very dirty stable and kick you, broken your libs!"

"That neurotic old man!" Elizabeth grins.

"I just wanted to show my tempted son how difficult his life would be if he actually marries her, so I asked her if she could help me to cook . She was a little surprised, but rapidly said yes."

"Ow, there you go." Stevie titters.

"So he really wanted to embarrass me Henry, I told you."

"Then she entered into the kitchen and started to make the symphony-that 'ouch' noise when she cut her finger, the 'clearly' noise of breaking all the dishes and accidentally kicking cupboards... At last I entered the kitchen and everything just burned up! My new shirt! Now I looked like a miner!"

Everyone can't stand keeping laughter now and it explodes. Henry feels glad that Jason inherit a magic power from his Mom-cheering everyone up even in the hardest time of the family.

"But my son said he loved her more and and handled marriage procedure the next day. That annoying woman has changed him a lot you know. He was a little nerd who could do nothing but reading his books when he was at college, but now he's not just a great cook! And your mom has changed a lot too, at least she now speaks in an original American way and doesn't wear those expensive clothes that often. And most importantly in the kitchen she doesn't break things up, just always burns things, which she can't be able to change for the rest of her life!"

"Although I don't want to admit that, but your Mom is ridiculously lovely sometimes, especially when she makes your Dad laugh all day! Please just never tell her."

After Jason's finish, Alison asks with doubt, "Wait, Were we talking about the same Mom,Dad and grandpa just now?"

"Of course Noodle, everyone has difference sides, but we really should tell others about our real feelings before we can't tell." Henry sighs.

"We really should, now I just start to miss that odd old man who keeps finding trouble and nightmares for me with his entire life,well not entire life, since he met me. But at least he remembered something good about me, I'm so grateful." Elizabeth says with guilt, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Alright you guys it's late now. Go upstairs and sleep!" Henry stops the conversation just in case it won't be led to a sad way. _Just keep the good memories._ After he and Elizabeth kisses every kid goodnight, they finally go back to the bedroom.

"Thank god we still have this sweet children Henry, the way they manage themselves, they just surprised me!"

"Yeah they all change, just as we did."

"That's incredible Henry, why did we change so greatly?"

"Because we love, care and tolerate each other." He reaches a hand, playing with her blonde, shiny hair.

"I'm so sorry about before Henry, until today I finally know what a torture I put you into since Iran." Henry tries to defend, but Elizabeth covers his mouth with her soft lips.

"Let me finish it Henry, because we all don't know what will happen tomorrow. I always know how strong and tough you are since the day I met you, until today I find out you're a superman who works on impossible missions every day. Busy work, children's issues, my panic attack and so on, so sorry that I put all my wife and mother's work on you , but you managed all things well! And most particularly, you had never complained or talked about your difficulties."

"That's because I'm playing the husband and father's card, babe, it is my duty to be strong, to always be by your side and protect all of you. There's nothing you need to feel sorry." Henry feels his heart touched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"But Henry, don't you ever feel like having a rest to put all things down for a while? You can talk to me, just like you did to me after I came back." Elizabeth asks with a lower, softer caring voice.

"No! Elizabeth I said I'm fine for million times today, it's no big deal. And I'm not a language repeater!" Henry glares at her, almost yells with the anger which he doesn't know where it comes from.

"Oh," Elizabeth gapes at him, pauses for a while. "I know your ashes-to-ashes-dust-to-dust theory of death. But it's your Dad. At least don't you miss him?"

"I..." Henry doesn't know how to answer this, "Maybe I should be alone and stay in quiet in order to clear my thoughts."

"Okay then. Good night Henry." Elizabeth plants a soft kiss on his forehead. She doesn't want to push him too hard. But she also finds this scene similar.

"Good night."

It's midnight. But Henry couldn't sleep at all. What does he need? Talking to his wife immediately about his feelings or being quiet? Of course he wants to talk, but she's still weak and facing too much. He can't share pain and stress with her at this special moment. And Dad, the only person on earth he could rely on, which he can act like a child in front of is dead. Now he just feels sad about not being with him that often. All he could feel now is sadness. He buries his face in the pillow, trying to cover his sob.

Elizabeth slowly wakes up when she heard him sobbing. She watches his back, decides to give him some spaces. _Did I give him too much pressure? What do I suppose to do now?_ Her minds runs non-stop. Henry seldom cries, she feels too terrible to see him suffering like that.

"Mmm..." She moans, pretending she's still asleep and pulling him into her embrace. Just like holding her huge teddy bear tightly in her childhood, she nestles up against his back, arms around his waist.

That somehow gives him peace. _It feels like Mommy_ _'_ _s holding me to sleep when I was a child._ His heartbeat and breath become slowly, then finally drifts off to sleep.

In the next few days, Henry tries to maintain the normal life. He still makes every meal delicious, prepares his lectures as focus as possible, and of course, including kissing his wife goodbye every day. He's a good actor, that almost everyone only sees a little bit tiredness but no other difference on his face, except Elizabeth. Every time he kisses her she observes his wrinkles deepens and hair grows whiter. The only thing she can do is stroking his face gently and gazing at him a little longer. But there have to be some difference-he avoids her eyes and the chances of communicating more often.

Now she understands what he thought when she comes back from Iran. But she senses that this is not the Henry she knew anymore. Now he becomes sometimes very irritable and sometimes depressed, like a mutated monster,but only she discovers that. She knows he finally can't take the stress and doesn't want to get him angry, but she's scared, so scared that one day everything she values will disappear.

He's afraid to sleep. Every night when he sleeps it comes with nightmares. He can't stop thinking about Patrick, about Elizabeth's panic attack and the kids. His heart races very fast, it scares him if he will have a heart attack like his father's someday.

"You should have most rests at home, or it's possible to evolve to a panic attack, or eventually a real heart attack." The doctor's advice almost scares him to death.

One night, he wakes up in the nightmares again. Luckily Elizabeth isn't woken up by him. He secretly goes downstairs, lies on the couch to continue his sleep. He glances around, suddenly he finds bottles of wine standing on the coffee table. He desperately wants to open them.

As he reaches to get the wine, a voice in his head reminds him "Henry McCord you're a reliable husband and a father, but not an alcoholic, don't touch the bottle!"

But when he stops and lies on the couch again, another voice in his head says, "Drink it Henry, drink it all, you will forget about everything and feel better!"

He struggles,back and forth. At last he loses control and undoubtedly pulls out the wooden wine stopper, straightly pours the wine in his mouth...

Elizabeth wakes up in the reaches her arm to her husband's sleeping place and finds it's empty, then glances around the bedroom-he's not there too. She then hears someone laughing downstairs. _What the hell did you just do, Henry?_

She rushes downstairs, shockingly finds him reclining on the couch, irrigating the wine into his throat madly with it spilling on his T-shirt, as he can't help but laughing. Several empty bottles are on the floor and the coffee table.

"No,no,no"is all Elizabeth could think now. During 25 years of marriage, she had never seen him drunk, even at once. She says nothing but comes and sit on the couch, grabbing the bottle out of Henry's hand.

Henry recognizes her. "Ah, my dearest Elizabeth!" He then swiftly holds her waist, Elizabeth could feel his whole body burning. He whispers and slightly bite her right ear, "Do you know how much I've wanted you these days babe?" Not waiting Elizabeth's response, he heavily throws her onto the couch, leans on top of her body and kisses her eagerly, biting her tongue and lips.

He moans happier when he finds her face blushed and harder to breathe. But Elizabeth doesn't feel satisfied at all. All she could feel is humiliation and timidity. Tears are screaming down her face. She finds it's too difficult to get rid of his bound, so she forcibly slaps at his face and yells at him, "Stop it Henry Patrick McCord! Look at me!"

Henry's head is messing up now and he has no idea why she slapped him. He sits back and gawks at her, then asks in surprise, "Mommy?"

"Mommy? What a cute nickname Henry!" She says angrily and ironically, stands up and turns back to leave him alone.

"No Mommy, please don't leave me again!" He suddenly holds her waist tightly from back, and starts to cry like a baby.

 _Oh no, You_ _'_ _re serious._ Elizabeth realizes. She recalls that although Henry never called his Mom, the blonde, generous woman like that in public, he still had mumbled Mommy several times when he was asleep. She turns around and sits back to the couch, then wipes his tears with napkin and pulls him in her embrace, his head on her chest. She whispers in his ear, then gently kisses on his forehead,"Shh, don't cry my baby boy. Mommy's always by your side."

He closes his eyes, sobbing in her chest, "I'm so sorry I did that to you Mommy."

"It's okay, it's okay," She softens her voice, "It's just you misses Elizabeth so much. I get that. But why don't you tell her about your feelings and show your love baby? Elizabeth is a good girl, she will certainly understand what you mean."

"I can't!"Henry cries out, "I know Elizabeth is a very understanding girl, but she's not that strong as you can see, you know, she's been through a lot, and still fighting with panic attack. I must let her know that there is someone she can rely on, I can't show her I'm weak."

Elizabeth sighs, speechless. If she were Henry, she would have done that too. She never saw Henry fragile like this, it reminds her of Jason, another Mommy's boy in McCord family. "But you know Elizabeth is the only person on earth you can rely on now? As far as I know, she loves all parts of you, even the weakness. What you don't know is, she desperately wants to hold up every danger and difficulty for you,either. You think you are trying to protect the whole family but you're not. She's more suffered to see you ignoring her now and close up yourself, baby."

"Is she? Is she feeling more suffered? Oh what have I done to her!" He cries more heavily,deepens his head in her chest. She slowly rubs his shaky back with right hand, playing his hair with left.

"But telling her won't change anything isn't it?"

"No it helps a lot baby, if you tell her, she will know how to comfort you or even give you a helping hand! You two stand together face everything, but not just good things, that's what married couples should trust her if you want to save her, so she won't misunderstand you. I know she's smart enough."

"Alright,Mommy. Maybe you're right.I will try to tell her."

"That's my good boy, Henry! Now let me help you go upstairs."

She carries his arm, slowly sways with him upstairs in order not to wake kids, finally gets on the bed. "Now don't think about anything,baby. Just sleep well, Mommy will never leave you." His head on her chest again, her fingers continue running through his hair, kissingly rub his back. Henry snuggles up to her, arms around her waist. Hearing the steady heartbeat and sensing the even breath sways on his face gradually calms him down, just like everything goes back to his childhood can't help but sleeping peacefully in her embrace.

"I will be strong Henry, trust me."

\- The next morning when he wakes up it's 10am, his mind is clear and remembers some of pieces last night,including forced-kissing Elizabeth. _Am I mad? Did Mommy appear again or it_ _'_ _s just my illusion in dream? But it was so real! How about Elizabeth? Is she mad at me?_ He quickly rushes downstairs with curiousity.

"Hey Henry you woke up! Had a good sleep?"Elizabeth smiles and greets with him.

Henry glances over the living room. No empty bottles, everything is laid out as usual.

"Hey babe," Henry leans in, kissing her softly, it lasts a long both smile and gaze at each other, rest their foreheads on other's.

 _It_ _'_ _s so good to see you actually smile again Henry._ She thinks, her cheeks blush.

"Look, I'm so sorry for last night's kiss, I was so rude."

"The kiss?" She gives him a cowboy's gaze.

"Oh...nothing, never mind...it was a bad dream. I even dreamed of my Mom last night."

"Really？Did she say anything?"

"Nothing. Where are the kids?" He simply distracts the conversation.

"It's Saturday. They all went to the amusement park, remember? You must be hungry. We left some breakfast for you."

"Oh, thanks. Actually there is something..."He peeks her with doubts.

"Is there?"

"Nonono, never mind." He takes the food she gives him and quickly eats.

The sunlight shines through the window again, Elizabeth feels like dancing.

-Henry really wants to find out what happened last night. It confuses him all course he hopes it was him Mommy. _But what if it_ _'_ _s Elizabeth pretended to be Mommy? What if it_ _'_ _s really a illusion?Then I should see a therapist right away._ However,he decides to recur the scene again.

After he kisses Elizabeth goodnight, he holds her to sleep. As he reassures her asleep, he quietly walks to the living room and rearranges the wine bottles like he's drunk,waiting for the person. _Or the ghost,maybe._

About half an hour later, Elizabeth comes down and finds Henry's drunk again. "You know you can't be drunk like this every night Henry."

"Mommy!" Henry calls in surprise, like Jason's not in teenage. "You're here and sit with me!" _It_ _'_ _s you! Thank god I_ _'_ _m not insane!_

"Well, if I'm drunk," he ogles, "I could see you every night. Do you know how much I miss you Mommy?"He leans on her,and goes into her embrace again.

"How much?"Elizabeth holds her giggle.

"Well, not as much as I miss Elizabeth I still to the moon."

"Well, it seems that she's a very lucky girl to have the heart from a man as gentle, smart and handsome as you are baby. I'm so glad to hear that. So did you talk to her?"She gently asks with a little disappointment, playing with his hair like the night before she went to Iran.

"No. But I desperately wanted to. I almost got there."

"You're still afraid of her seeing the weak side of you?"

"Yeah.A little bit."

"I talked to her about this just now, you know, in her dream."

 _What a badass fairy-tale maker!_ Henry tries to calm his voice, "Oh! And what did she tell you?"

"She admitted that watching you cry is heartbreaking. But she doesn't regard a cry as someone's weak. She insists that a big cry is the best way to give vent to the goddamn pressure. It can make you feel really comforted and relaxes your tense mind and yes you're right,baby" She pauses, takes his hand tenderly and kisses cherishingly. "Some thing will never change if you will remain being the strong and tough husband and father, and son of course in her heart. You must remember it Henry, Every human being, even a marine has feelings, that means we are not cold machines. Sometimes we just need a good cry to release ourselves. It's a wholesome way and never does harm to anyone who you love and loves you. And you deserve it, a good cry."

Henry pauses a while, then buries his face in Elizabeth's chest, starts sobbing. "It's time to disarm Henry, just go ahead."

"Oh god I miss Dad so much." He grabs her pajama tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I miss him so much too. You are doing very well baby."

"And I'm so scared. What if I'm gone?What if I can't handle things anymore? What if I have a heart attack just like Dad one day and leave all my beloved family?"

Elizabeth can't hold back her tears anymore. They are just dropping down her cheek, one by one, like an incessant flowing river. "Well, baby, if things actually goes like that...You and Elizabeth are both gonna die one day. Whether you like or not, it will be a lesson they have to learn. Besides all of them gonna have work and a family one day, they can't always stay by your side will be fine one day."

"But what about Elizabeth? Is she gonna be okay?"He asks, sincerely.

"Well, Elizabeth will be fine too because she will know wherever she this, there will be an angel in heaven named Henry following her and protecting her. And whatever things happens, she will know him always standing by her side because he lives in her heart,just like a god lives in your heart you know."

"Oh, thank god I have you!"He loses control, there's nothing he wants to do but crying in her embrace. Smelling her perfume and feeling her breath, everything that shows her presence makes him grateful. He cries out with no cover, as a newborn baby screaming to the whole world. Elizabeth holds him tighter to make sure he feels safer. She keeps whispering in his ear, "Well done,babe. You're so brave! Just go ahead, cry out all your stresses." Although she finds every scream sounds like a sharpened knife stabbing in her heart, she feels released and happy for him.

He cries for hours, until he nearly chocks. He realizes he doesn't have any strength to think, to cry and to move, except listening to her steady heartbeats. He feels so small and exhausted, but doesn't care about it anymore. _Laying with her is the most enjoyable thing ever._ The warmth of her body reminds him of the parka she just bought for him, and the heartbeats, the first time he finds it sounds like lullabies. _Magic!_ He puts his hands on her chest and curls beside her, like a real baby.

After a few minutes, he starts to gawk at her face, mumbling, "Sometimes you are not just look like her, you know that?"

"Yeah I know."

"Why?"

"Because you don't smell like a drunk guy at all, professor."

"Oh, my mistake."

"I kinda like your boyish way of speaking. You should often speak to my like that."

"Why?"

"Because it can frequently remind me that we are not old."

"We aren't? That's good."

They grin and giggle, then cuddling to sleep.

-FIN-


End file.
